Question: First consider the expression for: $7$ plus the quantity of $4$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $4$ and that expression and then add $-1$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $4$ times $x$ $4 \times x = \color{orange}{4x}$ What is $7$ plus $4x$ $4x$ $ + 7$ What is the product of $4$ times that expression $4 \times (4x + 7) = \color{orange}{4(4x+7)}$ What does adding $-1$ to $\color{orange}{4(4x+7)}$ do? $4(4x+7)$ $ - 1$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $4(4x+7)-1$.